Turbine engines generally compress air in a compressor section, and provide the compressed air to a combustor. The compressed air is mixed with a fuel, and ignited within the combustor. The resultant combustion products are passed to a turbine section, and are expanded across the turbine section. The expansion of the combustion products drives rotation of the turbine section. The turbine section is connected to the compressor section via one or more shafts, and the rotation of the turbine section, in turn, drives rotation of the compressor section.
In a typical example, the compressor section and the turbine section each include multiple compressors and turbines, respectively. The first compressor, referred to as a low pressure compressor, compresses ambient air, and provides the compressed air to the second compressor, referred to as the high pressure compressor. This arrangement is referred to as the compressors being in series, and provides compressed air to the combustor section from a single output source in the compressor section.